


Simple things and sweets memories

by Timebreaker



Series: Problemas de Familia [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Reto de Navidad-Hombre de Nieve, Torre de Titans-FF.net
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timebreaker/pseuds/Timebreaker
Summary: [Este Fic participo en el Reto de Navidad del foro "Torre de Titanes" en Fanfiction.net]Esta es la primera Navidad que cierto pelinegro pasa lejos de Gotham. El frío creciente y las cálidas luces traen a su mente recuerdos de su familia.





	Simple things and sweets memories

**Author's Note:**

> **“Esto”** es Romani, la lengua de los Gitanos, en la primera parte: Dick tiene ascendencia gitana del lado de su padre y Rumana-Inglesa del lado de su madre.  
>  Es parte de mi pequeña semi AU, que utilizo en mi otro fic “Decidir y errar es parte de crecer”, que pronto subiré aquí.
> 
> Diclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí me pertenece, únicamente la trama.

# De Cosas Simples Y Recuerdos Dulces

La brisa nacida del océano avanzaba notablemente más fría a través de las calles de Jump City. Los meses de invierno hacían notar su llegada sin descanso, bajando la temperatura cada día más. En las calles del centro, la mayoría de los locales modelaban con gracia las decoraciones por las festividades de Diciembre. Las luces de múltiples colores comenzaban a brillar ya entrada la tarde, cuando él decidiera salir y dar un paseo por la ciudad. 

Vestido con un abrigo azul oscuro, una bufanda blanca alrededor de su cuello, pantalones negros y botas de un marrón oscuro; caminaba a paso tranquilo por el distrito comercial, simplemente observando el inminente comienzo de la vida nocturna del lugar que ahora le acogía. 

Ojos de un azul oscuro se movieron de las personas que transitaban por las aceras hacía los escaparates donde resaltaban las ofertas de múltiples productos – algunos de los cuales eran tan ridículos que no lograba comprender como alguien podría comprarlos- en tiendas que intentaban deshacerse del stock cuanto antes. Se detuvo frente a una tienda de electrónicos en la cual una de las pantallas planas mostraba la noticia del ataque más reciente de Cinderblock, con el título **DESASTRE EVITADO, TEEN TITANS HEROES DE JUMP CITY**. Una sonrisa se dibujó por los bordes de sus labios al momento en que una foto de su equipo se hizo presente a la izquierda de la reportera.

Quien hubiera pensado que el momento en que él decidiera alejarse para trabajar solo, acabaría por formar un equipo. Sin embargo, ahora que se daba tiempo para pensarlo, esta sería la primera navidad alejado de Gotham. La primera Navidad de los Titanes. 

**TTTTTTTT**

_La ventana se empañaba frente al contrate de temperatura entre el interior del camarote y la nevada que se daba en el exterior. El tren se movía, con seguridad y velocidad, por las vías que rodeaban las montañas. La nieve caía suavemente, cubriendo con un manto blanco los bosques, las ciudades y las montañas_ . 

**"Mamá! Esta nevando! Mira!"** _Un niño pequeño que salta emocionado, sus negros cabellos rebotando con cada movimiento, y sus ojos azules brillando con emoción. Dick Grayson tenía apenas seis años, pero con cada movimiento de su cuerpo delataba la gracia inherente de un acróbata_ .

**"Ya veo, mi pequeño petirrojo"** _La cálida mano se paseó por entre los hilos de ébano, mientras le ofrecía una amplia y dulce sonrisa. Sus ojos de un azul similar al de su hijo, con leves toques de celeste cerca de la pupila. Rojos cabellos atados en una coleta baja que descansaba sobre su hombro izquierdo. Mary Loyd Grayson, a sus 29 años, era una mujer realmente hermosa_ .

**"Pronto llegaremos a la ciudad"** _La puerta se abrió para darles paso a dos hombres de cabellos tan negros como los del pequeño. El de la derecha era visiblemente más joven y unos pocos centímetros más bajo, con su cabello sostenido en un costado para evitar que los mechones de su frente le impidieran la visión: Rick Grayson, el menor de los hermanos con solo 26 años. John Grayson, el mayor por 6 años y el más alto de los hermanos, con el cabello más corto, esposo de Mary y padre de Dick. El color levemente más oscuro de su piel asiendo contraste con las camisetas blancas con el logo del circo y el tono rosado del de Mary, al momento en que ocupo el lugar a su lado_ .

**"¿Estas emocionado Dick?"** _Rick, quien se había sentado frente a la pareja, apoyo los codos sobre sus rodillas y se inclinó hacía el pequeño con una media sonrisa_ . **"¡Sí! Esta nevando, tío Rick!"** _Respondió el pequeño sin separarse de la ventanilla, moviendo efusivamente sus manos, intentando acentuar el hecho a que se refería_ .

_El circo Haley solía pasar los meses de invierno en los países del sur de Europa, principalmente por el bienestar de los diversos animales exóticos que poseía, los cuales procedían de climas cálidos en su mayoría. Sin embargo, este año Haley había decidido aceptar una presentación dentro de uno de los países del Norte, y es gracias esto que el más joven de los Grayson era capaz de contemplar una verdadera nevada_ .

**"Cierto! Este es tú primer invierno en el norte ¿verdad?"** _El brillo en los ojos de su tío, algo que el pequeño había visto incontables veces antes de cada presentación. Emoción y anticipación_ . **"Así es"**. _La profunda voz de su padre, tranquila y cálida, llamó la atención de ambos_ . **"Rick, que te parece si luego de llegar, le enseñamos lo que solíamos hacer de niños?"**

**"Ah!! Te refieres a** _“eso”_ , **¿no?"** _La mirada confundida de Dick se paseaba entre los dos hombres, intentando averiguar a que se estaban refiriendo_ . **"Por supuesto! Será divertido!"**

_La tienda del circo estaba siendo levantada y todos realizaban sus trabajos como de costumbre. Ubicados en el terreno vacío de un enorme parque al lado de la estación de tren, podía ver con facilidad el cómo les rodaba la ciudad con una mezcla de edificios antiguos y modernos. Los que no deseaban tener que practicar afuera esperaban desde el interior del tren a que los preparativos estuvieran listos; a quienes un el frío no resultaba un impedimento y se encontraban ensayando sus números o algún truco nuevo, siempre cerca de los vagones. Los **“Flying Grayson’s”** , quienes no podían practicar su rutina aún, se hallaban un poco más apartados_ .

_Las risas resonaban entre los arboles congelados mientras, tanto adultos como pequeños, se divertían con el regalo blanco de los cielos_ .

_Ese día fue la primera vez que Dick aprendió la diversión de jugar con la nieve. Guerras de bolas de nieve, deslizarse por pequeñas colinas, e incluso el gusto de disfrutar de una taza de chocolate caliente_ .

_Sin embargo, el momento más precioso fue cuando los hermanos le enseñaron al menor la llamada “técnica secreta” para construir muñecos de nieve que ambos habían creado cuando niños. El cómo su madre se había negado rotundamente a usar cualquier pieza de indumentaria porque_ **"Estaremos aquí por unas dos semanas, nada más. De seguro que estaremos tan ocupados que nos olvidaremos de buscarla antes de irnos"** ; _acabando por arreglárselas solo con algunas ramas y piedras. Cuando su padre le dio una de las zanahorias más grandes que había visto, y le había sostenido en brazos para que pudiera colocársela a modo de nariz_ . **"¿Qué nombre deberíamos ponerle?"** _Preguntó tío Rick observando analíticamente al individuo de nieve, con ese mismo gesto que usaba cuando calculaba la distancia entre los trapecios_ . **"¿Por qué no lo nombras tú, Dick?"** _La voz de su padre volviéndose el centro de su atención al murmurar esas palabras en su oído, mientras le sostenía contra su pecho_ . **"¿Nombre?"** _Los ojos de todos puestos sobre su pequeña forma_ . **"Así es. Todos necesitamos un nombre pequeño petirrojo"** _Su madre acomodo con cariño el gorro azul sobre su cabeza, a juego con su abrigo._ **"Parno ogi!"** _Exclamo entusiasmado luego de pensarlo durante unos segundos._

**"Ese sí que es un buen nombre"**. _Rick regaló una de esas brillantes sonrisas que deslumbraban a quien las observara, la cual era una herencia más de la familia Grayson. Todos se tomaron unos momentos para observar al Hombre de Nieve. Al menos hasta que Gerald, el “hombre fuerte” del circo, llamó a sus padres para comenzar con el ensayo._

**TTTTTTT**

Un brillo blanco en la esquina de sus ojos le llamo la atención. Apartando la mirada de los electrónicos, levantó la cabeza hasta que el azul se topó con el gris de las nubes y el puro blanco de los copos que comenzaban a caer.

**“Iv”** La palabra en romaní escapo de sus labios, con la misma facilidad con la que el español abandonaba su boca cada día. No teniendo a nadie con quien hablar en su lengua paterna, corría constantemente con el peligro de olvidarlo, por ello se guardaba de utilizarlo tanto en sus documentos privados como para sus momentos de soledad. 

Notado cuan llamativo es el quedarse inmóvil en el medio de la acera observando el cielo, se apresuró a continuar con su camino antes de que las personas a su alrededor comenzarán a comentar sobre él. Habiendo vivido gran parte de su vida para los reflectores no le preparaba para afrontar lo que los demás decían de uno.

Mientras más se acercaba la celebración, al igual que en la ciudad, dentro de la Torre todo comenzaba a revolucionarse. Era Beast Boy quien prácticamente saltaba por las paredes mientras decoraba con los adornos más cursis o exagerados que pudiera encontrar en las tiendas o por internet –Cyborg comenzaba a arrepentirse de enseñarle como comprar online-. Cuando le habían preguntado el por qué, por un momento fue como si toda su emoción se hubiera apagado, similar a soplar la llama de una vela. 

_“En Qurac no suele celebrarse Navidad así… Mi mamá decoraba la casa con unos pocos adornos pero… he, esta es la primera vez que veo tantos. Creo que me deje llevar”_ les respondió. Nadie se atrevió a quitarlos o a quejarse de ellos.

Starfire se había mostrado confundida ante la emoción del menor, y de los humanos en general, por una mera celebración; luego de que Garfield, Víctor y él le explicaran cómo nació y en que ha derivado el festejo, la tamaraniana se pasó el resto del día acaparando la cocina, haciendo platillos tradicionales de su planeta con sustitutos terrestre. Cy lloró por horas al ver la cocina la mañana siguiente. 

Víctor y Raven eran quienes más le preocupaban.

Raven sabía de la celebración por lo que había leído en libros pero toda la fiesta en si era demasiado para ella, al parecer. Ser criada por monjes y miembros de un culto pacifista en otra dimensión, no contribuía en nada.

Cy, por su parte, parecía bastante dividido entre entablar conversación o no con su padre. La relación entre el Dr. Stone y su hijo era bastante complicada ya desde la muerte de su esposa, empeoró luego del accidente del 2009 en el que Víctor pasó a ser Cyborg. Según podía decir, aparentemente no habían hablado entre ellos desde el invierno del año anterior, cuando Víctor decidió abandonar la casa.

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus pasos le llevaron hasta la entrada del principal Centro comercial. Contemplo durante unos instantes las opciones presentes, hasta decidir que, ya habiendo llegado hasta allí, bien podría comprar los regalos de Navidad que le faltaban. En realidad, ya había pospuesto demasiado sus compras, no solo por la falta de tiempo libre –entre el entrenamiento, las misiones, el continuar con sus estudios por cursos online y correspondencia- sino por querer observar detenidamente a su equipo. Y así decidir un buen regalo.

El Mall estaba más recurrido que de costumbre, pero aún no lo suficiente como para ser sofocante e incómodo. O como para que alguien le reconozca como el pupilo de Bruce Wayne. No que serlo le molestara – ser solo eso-, pero tampoco le encantaba cuando las personas hablaban de él solo por eso.

Lo primero fue un par de juegos de reciente lanzamiento, en los cuales Garfield y Víctor habían posado sus ojos meses atrás. Lo malo, para ellos, era que por ser tan recientes el precio sobrepasaba con creces el presupuesto conjunto de ambos adolescentes. Más aún si querían comprar comic, partes de auto, películas y comida chatarra.

Lo siguiente, sorprendentemente, fue el regalo de Star. Siendo que Kori estaba en proceso de acostumbrarse a la Tierra, no deseaba abrumarle con algo… como diría Babs, excesivamente femenino. No le tomo demasiado de su tiempo. El vestido era más para primavera, debido a que la temperatura corporal de un tamaraniano era superior a la humana, cosa que le permitía sobrevivir a temperaturas extremas con escasa vestimenta –sin contar que dejaría la suficiente piel expuesta para absorber una saludable cantidad de radiación ultravioleta. Este era mucho más simple que los que la tienda mostraba en los escaparates, sin embargo apostaría lo que fuera a que a Kori le encantaría.

Es algo inusual, pero no imposible, que una tienda especializada en té, con un surtido internacional, se ubicara en el segundo piso del lugar. Le había significado un increíble ahorro de tiempo. Fue mucho mejor cuando encontró exactamente la marca de té chino que necesitaba. No podía esperar a ver el rostro de Alfred cuando se lo regalara durante la cena de Navidad.

**TTTTTTTT**

_Su primer año en la Mansión fue ¿Cómo decirlo?... Surreal los primeros meses. El perder a casi toda su familia frente a sus ojos, ser enviado a la correccional por un imbécil por problemas con su ascendencia, ser rescatado y puesto en custodia del Hijo Dorado de Gotham. El shock cultural de la vida en el circo vs. La vida en una mansión a las afuera de la ciudad, fue suficiente como quitarle el aliento durante varios minutos. Aunque en el Circo y con su familia hablara en Ingles, todavía no dejaba de cambiar de idioma sin darse cuenta y las personas que le oían tendían a pensar mal de él luego de ello._

_Saliendo de Silver Sword, una de las primarias más prestigiosa de la ciudad, notó el cielo más gris que de costumbre y la temperatura mucho más baja que los días anteriores. Según las noticias una ola polar estaría entrando en la ciudad ese fin de semana, al menos eso es lo que Alfred había dicho. Detenido al pie de las escaleras, pudo escuchar pedazos de las conversaciones de sus compañeros, apretando los dientes siempre que algunos de ellos- niños ricos que gustaban hacer sentir mal a los demás solo porque sus padres tenían dinero- se refería a él como_ “el caso de caridad de Wayne”.

**“¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?”** _Alfred había ido a recogerlo como siempre. **“Bien, creo”**. _Se encogió de un hombro sin apartar la mirada de la ventanilla. No había sido uno de los mejores días, pero tampoco había sucedido nada interesante. Las vacaciones de invierno empezarían dentro de una semana y escuchar a sus compañeros de clases hablar sobre donde, como y con quien pasarían las fiestas le recordaban que la única familia que le quedaba se hallaba en una cama de hospital sin consciencia de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. El confiable mayordomo no intento forzar más la conversación en lo que restaba del camino, y se lo agradecía de verdad_._

__

_El resto del día paso tranquiló entre la tarea de la escuela, el entrenamiento y la cena. Cuando menos lo pensaba ya había llegado su hora de dormir. Aunque Bruce lo hubiera mantenido semi-activo durante la detención de Zucco, el culpable de la muerte de su familia, aun se negaba dejarlo salir con él. Al menos hasta que su entrenamiento estuviera completo, en Batman-estándar. Paso horas dando vueltas entre las sabanas antes de que el sueño le ganara._

_Incluso antes de que la vigilia le reclamara por completo, fue consciente de un frío que no había sentido hacía mucho tiempo. Intento esconderse más dentro de las sabanas y los cobertores de su cama, por un momento deseando solo quedarse allí por el resto del día. Por supuesto que Alfred no sería tan indulgente- a menos que estuviera enfermo, herido o en domingo- pues en unos minutos se abrió paso a través de su habitación, apartando las cortinas._

**“Ya es hora de levantarse Amo Dick, el desayuno será servido en quince minutos.”**

**“Diez minutos más…”**

**“Luego de que haya desayunado podrá usar el resto del día como más le plazca”** _Dicho esto, el confiable mayordomo abandono el cuarto, dejando al pelinegro de casi nueve años a merced de la luz de la mañana. Sabía que pedir por más tiempo de sueño era inútil sin embargo casi siempre eran las primeras palabras en abandonar sus labios._

_Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al dejar la cama. ¿Por qué hacía tanto frío?._

_La respuesta le llego cuando por la ventana vio un manto blanco que cubría hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Una nevada. La sonrisa que adorno su rostro fue inmensa. Nunca antes en su vida se había movido tan rápido como en los siguientes minutos. Despierto y vestido en un parpadeo, bajo de a dos peldaños la escalera hacía la entrada, doblando hacia su izquierda por el pasillo de la cocina. Si no desayunaba, era seguro que Alfred no le permitiría poner siquiera un pie afuera._

**“Bruce?”** _Detuvo en seco sus pasos al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, encontrándose con dicho hombre sentado en la isla de la cocina, con el periódico de Gotham en una mano y una taza de café en la otra._ **“Buenos días, Dick”** _saludo sin apartar su vista de un artículo, de economía pareciera._ **“Buenos días”,** _devolvió el pequeño. Tomando el asiento frente al adulto, se dispuso a comer el plato de waffles y tostadas francesas._ **“Pensé que tenías trabajo en la compañía”.**

**“Las reuniones se pospusieron debido a la nieve. Tengo el resto de la mañana libre”** _Un sorbo a su taza de café y el periódico fue dejado de lado. Ojos de un azul similar al suyo se fijaron sobre él, con una sonrisa pequeña pero honesta._ **“¿Qué te gustaría hacer?”** _Casi se ahoga con un trozo de waffle al escuchar la pregunta. Fue una suerte que el vaso de jugo de naranja estuviera al alcance de su mano._ **“¿Qué?! ¿Hablas en serio?”** _Al borde de su asiento, el entusiasmo brillando en sus ojos._ **“¿Cuándo no lo he hecho?”** _Buen punto._

_Fue la primera vez que, desde su llegada a la mansión, había podido divertirse sin que al final sintiera el peso de la falta de su familia sobre su corazón. Bruce le enseño los mejores lugares, dentro de la propiedad, donde deslizarse en trineo; un pequeño lago congelado en las lindes fue donde aprendió a patinar; una batalla de bolas de nieve, qué Bruce le dejó ganar._

_Sentado en la cocina, con la taza de chocolate caliente especial de Alfred entre sus manos, observó sonriente a los hombres de nieve afuera de la ventana. Tres en total. El de la derecha era el segundo más grande, sin nariz de zanahoria, pero con una rama de pino asimilado a un bigote, con una corbata de moño en su cuello. A la izquierda, el más grande, con rostro serio formado por piedras, el emblema de murciélago formado con ramas en su pecho y unas orejas puntiagudas sobre su cabeza. El tercero era tan solo de la mitad del tamaño, ubicado justo en el medio; carente de nariz de zanahoria pero con una enorme sonrisa, un antifaz negro y una capa hecha con una sábana amarilla._

**TTTTTTT**

En una librería a unas pocas calles fue que encontró los regalos de Raven y Jason. Para Raven: un libro bastante antiguo sobre mitología nativo-americana, el cual era muy probable que la hechicera no tuviera entre su colección. Jason, tan amante de la literatura como era, tendría un libro cuya primera edición fue en 1823, de un escritor que era poco reconocido fuera de los más informados círculos literarios –entre los que se contaba sin problemas el pequeño club que Jason y Alfred habían formado en la mansión-. 

Varias veces se le cruzó por la cabeza la idea de presentarlos. Estaba seguro que tendrían varios puntos en común, además de su gusto por la literatura antigua y clásica. Ambos eran poco sociables y utilizaban el sarcasmo tan a menudo que bien podía ser su lengua materna. Sin embargo, ambos eran tan cerrados que probablemente no se caerían bien a la primera. Y él hablaba de la experiencia. 

**TTTTTTTT**

**“Jason! Despierta! ¿Ya viste esto?”** _como el azote de una tormenta, atravesó la puerta de la habitación ajena, directamente hacía las tres ventanas que ocupaban la pared opuesta. Al abrir las cortinas rojas, llego a captar por la esquina de sus ojos como el bulto en el centro de la cama se movía._

**“¿Cómo se supone que vea nada, si aún no despierto?”** _se quejó la voz proveniente de la cama. Reluctantemente, una mata de desordenados cabellos negros se volvió visible, mientras el dueño del cuarto se sentaba. El entrecejo fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados clavándose en él. ¿Cómo podía un niño de 10 años mirar así?_ **“Y ¿Quién dijo que podías entrar?”.**

**“Tranquilo gruñón. Ya después puedes enojarte. Ven a ver.”** _Sabía que restar importancia al aura de desaprobación del menor tal vez no fuera la mejor idea, pero ahora estaba demasiado emocionado como para que eso le preocupara. Jason continuó clavando sus ojos azul-verdes en su cuerpo durante unos segundos más antes de abandonar las cálidas sabanas. Vestido solo con short negro y una camiseta de la Mujer Maravilla, camino el trecho hasta la ventana._

_Al no apartar su mirada de su rostro, Dick pudo ver todas las emociones que atravesaron su rostro. Sorpresa, asombro… miedo? Todas duraron meros segundos, sin embargo, gracias a su entrenamiento, había podido distinguirlas muy claramente._ **“Nevó ¿y?”** _un paso inseguro hacia atrás, un hombro alzado para restarle importancia. Jason le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose al baño de su cuarto. El mayor estaba incrédulo ¿Cómo podía haber alguien que no se emocionara por una nevada?_ **“¿Y? Estas bromeando ¿verdad?”** _Su única respuesta fue la puerta del baño cerrándose en su cara._ **“Dile a Alfred que estaré en la biblioteca hasta que el desayuno esté listo”.**

**“Veo que no le fue muy bien al despertar al amo Jason”** _Alfred ni siquiera necesitó voltear a verlo cuando entró a la cocina, concentrado en preparar el desayuno para los otros tres habitantes de la casa._ **“Dice que estará en la biblioteca… No lo entiendo, por un momento parecía tan emocionado como yo, y al siguiente le da lo mismo”** _El ceño fruncido en el joven Grayson no era un vista de todos los días- ni siquiera cuando utilizaba el traje de Robin-._ **“Tal vez, joven Dick, se deba a que, hasta hace unos meses, el amo Jason se veía obligado a sobrevivir por su cuenta en las calles de Gotham. Dudo que en semejante situación, el frío del invierno fuera algo bienvenido”.**

_Su mente tardo unos pocos segundos en procesarlo. Por un momento quiso golpearse por no haberlo pensado antes. Puede que no se llevaran bien la mayoría del tiempo, pero Dick estaba consciente de las circunstancias previas a su llegada a la Mansión; aun así le costaba un poco entender que se sentiría al verse completamente solo en las peores circunstancias, durante tanto tiempo._ **“Quizás, podría ayudarle el crear recuerdos positivos sobre la estación.”** _Esta vez, el inglés se volvió a verle por sobre su hombro derecho con un tenue sonrisa en el borde de sus labios y un brillo en sus ojos de quien sabe más de lo que aparenta._

_Acatando la orden silenciosa, dio media vuelta y abandono la cocina. La biblioteca se ubicaba en el segundo piso, en el pasillo opuesto al de las habitaciones, junto a la sala de música. Tomo un poco de trabajo pero pronto ambos se encontraron en medio del patio trasero, con una capa de nieve que les llegaba por encima de los tobillos y completamente abrigados. Le fue difícil no reírse de Jason, quien parecía un malvavisco gigante con ese esponjoso abrigo blanco y gorro a juego; Alfred realmente no quería que atrapara un resfriado. Jason debió darse cuenta de esto, a pesar de que se había detenido a ver los carámbanos de hielo en la rama de uno de los árboles, porque enseguida estaba caminando hacia la puerta trasera con toda la intensión de volver adentro. Antes de que siquiera pudiera completar tres metros, una bola de nieve le golpeo directo en la cabeza._

_Jason nunca abandonaba un reto y Dick se aprovecharía de esto por completo. El menor estuvo en desventaja los primeros minutos de la contienda, descifrando solo como armar correctamente una bola de nieve; de allí en adelante quedo empatado. Fue Bruce quien obligo al impase entre ambos para que desayunaran. Reanudaron las actividades al finalizar de comer: esta vez pasaron a los Hombres de Nieve. Dick quería hacer uno mucho más grande que del año pasado pero Jason no comprendía realmente el apelativo en ello. No significo que no hiciera nada._

_A unos metros desde donde Dick construía su hombre de nieve tamaño-Batman, Jason estaba concentrado en algo mucho más pequeño con nieve y unas pocas hojas secas. Se trataba de conejos de nieve, de esos que solo había visto en los programas animados que tanto le gustaban a Wally._ **“Mi… mi mamá me enseño como hacerlos. Lo aprendió de una compañera de Gotham Academy, que se había transferido desde Japón… Solo fueron unas pocas veces antes de que enfermara”** _Esa fue la primera vez que Jason se había abierto a él desde su llegada con respecto a algo acerca de su familia, y Dick no podía evitar sentirse feliz de que fuera con él._

_Esa fue de las primeras veces que se comportaron realmente como hermanos._

**TTTTTT**

La tarde ya había caído y las luces de las calles en conjunto con las decoraciones de navidad ayudaban a crear una imagen más cálida. No había previsto tardar tanto en sus compras- en un primer lugar no pensó en hacerlas ese día-, pero realmente valieron el tiempo si era capaz de tener esta vista. 

Tal vez las cosas con los Titanes fueran avanzando poco a poco, y su relación con su familia no estuviera en su mejor momento con sus peleas con Bruce. Pero eso no significaba que las cosas no mejorarían con el tiempo, si se esforzaba por ello. 

Y quizás, si nevaba lo suficiente, se tomarían el día libre mañana. La entrada a la torre haría un buen uso de unas decoraciones de nieve.  


**Author's Note:**

> Parno: blanco.  
> Ogi: alma.  
> Iv: nieve  
> Silver Sword: el nombre me pertenece. Leí uno similar en un fic sobre Jason Todd (en inglés), pero no logró recordar el nombre del fic.
> 
> Dick o Richard John Grayson, en tierra 16 o YJ, obtuvo su primer nombre en honor a su tío Richard. Esto debido a que los hermanos Grayson eran realmente cercanos. Fue su tío quien le apodo “Dick” para evitar confusión. Este pequeño detalle me encanto y me pareció muy interesante para ponerlo.
> 
> En esta semi- AU de mi propiedad, los Flying Grayson’s estaban compuestos por los padres de Dick, su tío Rick y su esposa Karla, quien estaba con menos de dos meses de embarazo del que sería su primo, John. Tras el “accidente”, solo su tío Rick permanecía con vida pero en coma. Al segundo año de vivir con Bruce, este falleció. Jason Todd había comenzado a vivir con Bruce unos 3 años antes de que Dick partiera hacia Jump City.


End file.
